ŠK Slovan Bratislava
Ivan Kmotrík |edző = Dušan Tittel |bajnokság = Corgoň Liga |bajnoki cím = 9 |bajnoki cím 2 = 8 |kupagyőzelem = 10 |kupagyőzelem 2 = 5 |szuperkupa-győzelem = |szuperkupa-győzelem 2 = |nemzetközi kupa 1 = 15px|bottom KEK |nemzetközi győzelem 1 = 1 |nemzetközi kupa 2 = Intertotó-kupa |nemzetközi győzelem 2 = 10 |nemzetközi kupa 3 = |nemzetközi győzelem 3 = |nemzetközi kupa 4 = |nemzetközi győzelem 4 = |legtöbb meccs = |legtöbb gól = |honlap = http://www.slovanfutbal.com/ }} Az ŠK Slovan Bratislava (a Slovan név magyarul szlávot jelent) az egyik legismertebb és legeredményesebb szlovák labdarúgócsapat, székhelye Pozsonyban található. A klubot 1919. május 3-án alapították. A csapat eleinte csak az amatőr csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságban és az ugyancsak amatőr szintű szlovák bajnokságban szerepelt. Az 1935–36-os szezontól azonban a klub bekapcsolódott a csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályának küzdelmeibe, ahol viszonylag jól szerepelt. Csehország német megszállása után a szlovák csapatok saját bajnokságot alapítottak. Ez az időszak hozta el az első aranykort a klub történetében. 1939-től 1944-ig a csapat négy bajnoki címet szerzett és két alkalommal lett ezüstérmes. A második világháborút követően Csehszlovákia újraalakult, és az 1945–46-os szezontól 1993-ig a klub ismét a csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságban szerepelt. Szlovákia 1993-as önállóvá válása után az újra megszervezett szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságban vett részt. A csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályát nyolc, a szlovákot pedig kilenc alkalommal nyerte meg a csapat. A csehszlovák és a szlovák labdarúgókupában összesen 15-ször diadalmaskodott a klub. A nemzetközi kupák tekintetében a legnagyobb sikert a kupagyőztesek Európa-kupájának elhódítása jelentette az 1968–69-es szezonban. Története A kezdetektől a professzionalizmusig bélyegkép|300px|A 1. ČsŠK Bratislava csapata 1919-ben Csehszlovákia függetlenségének kikiáltása után, mely 1918. október 28-án következett be, felmerült az igény egy új, pozsonyi központú szlovák klub megalapítására. A kezdeményezés cseh tisztviselőktől eredt, akik részt vettek az új közigazgatás kiépítésében. Az 1. ČsŠK Bratislava nevet az előkészítő bizottság tagjai hagyták jóvá a Panonia kávézóban 1919. április 1-jén (más források szerint az új sportklub alapítása 25 rajongóhoz köthető, akik 1919. március 29-én Grajciar fogadójában ültek össze). Az egyesület hivatalos megalapítására végül 1919. május 3-án került sor. Ekkor tartották a nagygyűlést és az alapszabályzatot is ekkor fogadták el. A csapat az első másfél évtizedben az amatőr csehszlovák és az ugyancsak amatőr szintű szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságban szerepelt. Az előbbiben két ízben sikerült a klubnak a bajnoki címet elnyernie: az 1927-es és az 1929–30-as évadokban. Az utóbbiban kilenc szezon alatt összesen öt alkalommal végzett a csapat az első helyen, bár ezek nem tekinthetőek hivatalos bajnoki címeknek. A csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályának átszervezésével az 1. ČsŠK Bratislava az 1935–1936-os szezontól vehetett részt a csehszlovák élvonal küzdelmeiben. A Braun-korszak bélyegkép|100px|[[Braun József]] A professzionális bajnokságra való felkészülést a magyar Braun József edzővel kezdte meg a csapat. Braun 1934-ben érkezett a klubhoz, amely az 1935–36-os szezontól végre bekapcsolódott a csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályának küzdelmeibe, ahol viszonylag jól is szerepelt. Az első idényben az 1. ČsŠK Bratislava csak némi balszerencsével lett hetedik helyezett, a következő szezonokban pedig a negyedik és az ötödik helyen végzett a csapat. Braunt az 1937–38-as szezonban az ugyancsak magyar Jávor Pál váltotta az edzői poszton, 1938-ban azonban ismét a Csibi becenevű Braun lett a csapat edzője. Bár a magyar edző eredményesen látta el a feladatát, a sorsa kedvezőtlenre fordult a pozsonyi klubnál, és még ugyanebben az évben távoznia kellett. A nácizmus előretörése következtében Európában, így Szlovákiában is felerősödött az antiszemitizmus, és ennek hatására Braunt zsidó származása miatt eltávolították a csapat éléről. Először a szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságban A világpolitikai változásoknak köszönhetően 1939-ben, Csehország német megszállása után, sor került az első önállónak tekinthető szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság megrendezésére. Az új bajnokság elhozta az első osztály küzdelmeiben ŠK Bratislava néven szerepelő klub első aranykorát. Az erősebb cseh klubok nélkül a csapat szinte egyeduralkodóvá vált az élvonalban, és a második világháború végéig megrendezett hat szezon alatt négy bajnoki címet szerzett, valamint kétszer ezüstérmes lett. A korszak legkiemelkedőbb játékosa Ján Arpáš volt, aki három alkalommal is elnyerte a gólkirályi címet. Rajta kívül még Tomáš Porubský emelkedett ki a mezőnyből, aki 27 góljával szintén az élvonal legeredményesebb játékosa volt. Az 1944–45-ös szezon 1944 szeptemberében a hadi eseményeknek köszönhetően megszakadt. Újra a csehszlovák élvonalban Az első bajnoki címek A második világháborút követően a politikai változások következtében Csehszlovákia újraalakult, és a klub ismét a csehszlovák élvonalban folytatta a szereplését. Az 1940-es évek közepétől a csapat a Braun-korszakhoz hasonlóan viszonylag jó teljesítményt nyújtott. Az 1949-es szezonban a nevét Sokol NV Bratislavá-ra változtató klub Leopold Šťastný vezetésével megszerezte az első csehszlovák bajnoki címét. Ezt a bravúrt a következő két évadban is sikerült megismételni. Šťastný távozása után a csapat teljesítménye némileg visszaesett. Egy ezüstérem után előbb a kilencedik, majd az ötödik helyen végzett a bajnokságban. Az 1955-ös szezonban azonban az időközben visszatérő sikeredzővel, Leopold Šťastnýval ismét bajnoki aranyat nyert, majd az 1950-es években még két ezüstérmet sikerült elérni. A csapat 1955-ben mutatkozott be a nemzetközi kupákban. A közép-európai kupában többször is szerepeltek az égszínkékek, legeredményesebb szezonjuk az 1955-ös volt, amikor az elődöntőig jutottak. Az 1956–57-es idényben sor került a bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupájában való bemutatkozásra is, bár a klub nem tudott átütő sikert elérni. Az 1969-es kupagyőztesek Európa-kupája győzelem Az 1961-ben az egyesület felvette a Slovan CHZJD Bratislava nevet, és az 1960-as években is a bajnokság meghatározó tagja maradt. Az 1960–1961-es szezonban a harmadik helyen végzett, majd négy alkalommal második helyezett lett. Az 1969–1970-es szezonban Michal Vičan vezetésével ismét sikerült elnyernie a bajnoki címet. A csapat a csehszlovák labdarúgókupában három alkalommal is elnyerte a trófeát (1962-ben, 1963-an és 1968-ban). A klub legnagyobb nemzetközi sikere is ehhez az évtizedhez fűződik, mely során négy alkalommal indult a kupagyőztesek Európa-kupájában. Az 1962–1963-as és az 1963–1964-es szezonban a Slovan a negyeddöntőig jutott. Az igazi áttörés azonban az 1968–1969-es szezonban történt. 1968-ban került sor Csehszlovákiában a prágai tavaszra, melyet a Szovjetunió és csatlósai később fegyveres erővel levertek. Ez a légkör némileg befolyásolta a kupa menetét, mivel számos nyugati csapat nem volt hajlandó pályára lépni a keleti blokk klubjai ellen, és az első kör párosítását regionális alapon újra kellett szervezni. Azonban az események nem voltak negatív hatással a Slovanra. A csapat a jugoszláv FK Bor, a portugál FC Porto, az olasz Torino FC és a skót Dunfermline Athletic FC legyőzésével a döntőbe jutott, ahol az ellenfele a katalán FC Barcelona lett. Michal Vičan csapata közel 20 ezer néző előtt játszotta a döntőt Bázelben. A Slovan meggyőző játékával 3:2-es arányban nyerte a mérkőzést és megérdemelten lett kupagyőztes. Ezzel a teljesítménnyel a Slovan volt az első a keleti blokk csapatai közül, amely az Európai Labdarúgó-szövetség által is elismert kontinentális kupát nyert. Az Intertotó-kupában ebben az évtizedben három alkalommal indult, és 1968-ban pedig megnyerte azt. A közép-európai kupában négy alkalommal indult a Slovan, legnagyobb sikerét az 1964-es szezonban jegyezte, amikor a döntőbe jutott. Ellenfele az ugyancsak csehszlovák TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo együttese volt. Az első mérkőzés döntetlenre végződött, azonban a visszavágót elveszítette a Slovan. Hullámvölgyben Az 1970-es években elején újabb ezüstérmet nyert a Slovan, majd Jozef Vengloš vezetésével az 1973–74-es és az 1974–75-ös szezonokban is megnyerte a bajnokságot. A következő évadban ugyan a csapatnak még sikerült elérnie egy második helyezést, azonban a teljesítménye 1976 után jelentősen visszaesett. Előbb nyolcadik lett, majd ettől is rosszabb helyezéseket ért el. A mélypontot a katasztrofális 1984–85-ös szezon jelentette, amikor a 16. helyen végzett és kiesett az első osztályból. A komoly problémákat jelezte az is, hogy a Slovan csak három szezon elteltével jutott vissza a csehszlovák élvonalba. Ezt követően a csapat teljesítménye fokozatosan javult és Dušan Galis érkezése után, az 1990–91-es évadban ismét ezüstérmes lett, a rákövetkező szezonban pedig újra bajnoki címet ünnepelhetett. Az utolsó csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságot 1992–93-ban rendezték meg, melyben bronzérmes lett a csapat. A kiemelkedő egyéni teljesítményeket tekintve Ján Čapkovič (1971–72), Marián Masný (1980–81) és Peter Dubovský (1991–92 és 1992–93) neve említendő meg, mivel a fenti időszakban ezek a játékosok nyerték el a csehszlovák élvonal gólkirályi címét. A szlovák labdarúgókupa ebben az időben másodlagos szerepet töltött be, mivel a kupa győztese jutott be a csehszlovák labdarúgókupa döntőjébe. Az előbbit hét, az utóbbit két alkalommal nyerte meg. A bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupájában és az utódjában, az UEFA-bajnokok ligájában négy alkalommal indult a (az 1970–71-es, az 1974–75-ös, az 1975–76-os és az 1992–1993-as szezonokban), azonban jelentősebb eredményt nem sikerült elérnie. Az UEFA-kupában három alkalommal (az 1972–1973-as, az 1976–1977-es és az 1991–1992-es idényekben) vett részt a csapat és hasonlóan eredménytelenül szerepelt. A kupagyőztesek Európa-kupájában két ízben indult, de a korábbi nagy sikert nem sikerült megközelítenie, mindkétszer már az első körben kiesett. A közép-európai kupában az 1987–1988-as szezonban vett részt. Bár a Slovan legyőzte a Pescara csapatát, a Váci Izzó MTE elleni súlyos, 6–0-s vereség következtében csoport utolsóként végzett. Egyedül az Intertotó-kupában ért el jelentősebb sikereket, ahol hét alkalommal is sikerült diadalmaskodnia (1970-ben, 1972-ben, 1973-ban, 1974-ben, 1977-ben, 1990-ben és 1992-ben). Összességében tehát kijelenthető, hogy a Slovan főleg az 1970-es évek elején szerepelt jól, majd egy hosszabb hullámvölgy után, az 1990-es évek elején közelítette meg a korábbi formáját. Újra a szlovák bajnokságban 1993-ban megalakult az önálló Szlovákia, így a Slovan újra a szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályában szerepelt. A csapat tartotta az 1990-es évek elején visszanyert jó formáját és el is nyerte az első három bajnoki címet. Ezt egy bronzérem követte az 1996–97-es szezonban, melyet némi visszaesés követett, de az 1998–99-es idényben ismét bajnok lett. A következő két szezonban bronz- illetve ezüstérmes lett, majd teljesítménye jelentősen leromlott. Ugyan a 2002–03-as szezonban még sikerült elérnie egy harmadik helyezést, de a katasztrofális 2003–04-es idényben a Slovan ismét búcsúzni kényszerült az élvonaltól. Hátránya 10 pont volt a kilencedik helyezett ŠK Matador Púchov csapatával szemben. A kialakuló kaotikus állapotokat jól jelezte, hogy csapatnak 2001-től 2004 végéig 12 edzője volt. A Slovan két év elteltével jutott vissza az élvonalba, ahol előbb stabilizálta a helyét, majd a 2008–09-es szezonban ismét bajnoki címet ért el. A szlovák labdarúgókupában három alkalommal bizonyult a legjobb csapatnak (1994-ben, 1997-ben és 1999-ben). A nemzetközi szereplések nem hoztak sok sikert a klubnak: egy ízben (az 1999–2000-es szezonban) indult az UEFA-bajnokok ligájában, azonban már a második selejtezőkörben kiesett az Anórthoszi Ammohósztu ellenében. Az UEFA-kupában hat alkalommal indult (az 1993–1994-es, az 1994–1995-ös, az 1995–1996-os, az 1996–1997-es, 2000–2001-es és a 2001–2002-es szezonokban), de itt is meglehetősen sikertelenül szerepelt. Legjobb eredményét az 1994–1995-ös kiírásban érte el, amikor bejutott a második körbe. A német Borussia Dortmund azonban túl erős ellenfélnek bizonyult és 4-2-es összesítéssel jutott tovább a Slovan ellenében. A kupagyőztesek Európa-kupájában is egy ízben indult a csapat, az 1997–1998-as kiírásban, de már az első körben kiesett a Chelsea FC ellenében. Az egyetlen sikert ismét az Intertotó-kupa megnyerése jelentette az 1994-es szezonban. Az újjászervezett, Európai Labdarúgó-szövetség által is elismert Intertotó-kupában 2007-ben vett részt, azonban a második körben kiesett az SK Rapid Wien csapata ellen.A vonatkozó források lent, Nemzetközi szereplések részben megtalálhatóak A 2009–10-es szezont a cseh Dušan Uhrin vezetésével kezdte meg, amely a 2008–09-es szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság megnyerésével ismét bejutott az UEFA-bajnokok ligájának selejtezőibe. A Slovan a második selejtezőkörben kapcsolódott be a küzdelmekbe. Első ellenfele a bosnyák HŠK Zrinjski Mostar volt, amelyet 4-1-es összesítéssel búcsúztatott. A görög Olimbiakósz együttese azonban mindkét alkalommal legyőzte a Slovant, amely így kiesett a kupából. Ezzel azonban a csapat jogosult lett a 2009–2010-es Európa-liga rájátszásában való részvételre. Ellenfele a holland AFC Ajax lett. Az első mérkőzésen a holland csapat súlyos, 5-0 arányú vereséget mért a pozsonyi klubra. A rossz szezonkezdetre való tekintettel Uhrin lemondott. Utóda Michal Hipp lett. A második mérkőzést is az AFC Ajax nyerte 2-0 arányban, így a Slovan az Európa-ligától is búcsúzni kényszerült. A bajnokságban a 19. fordulót követően a második helyen állt a csapat, egy ponttal lemaradva MŠK Žilinától. A szlovák labdarúgókupában a Slovan bejutott az elődöntőbe, ahol az ellenfele az FK Dukla Banská Bystrica lesz 2010 áprilisában. 2010 januárjában Dušan Tittel személyében új edző került a csapat élére. Ezt a lapot folyamatosan frissítik,a 2009.12.29-én megjelentetett változat volt a mérvadó. Az egyesület nevei A klub fennállása során több alkalommal is nevet változtatott. Ezek a következők voltak: * 1919 – 1939 : 1. ČsŠK Bratislava * 1939 – 1948 : ŠK Bratislava * 1948 – 1953 : Sokol NV Bratislava * 1953 – 1961 : TJ Slovan ÚNV Bratislava * 1961 – 1990 : TJ Slovan ChZJD Bratislava * 1990-től : ŠK Slovan Bratislava Eredmények Amatőr bajnokságok Az 1935–36-os szezonig nem szerepelt szlovák csapat a professzionális, állami bajnokságban. A klub 1. ČsŠK Bratislava néven 1927-ben és 1930-ban is amatőr bajnoki címet nyert. Emellett a szlovák csapatok részére kiírt, ugyancsak amatőr szintű bajnokságban öt ízben is az első helyen végzett a csapat, bár ezek az eredmények nem tekinthetőek hivatalos bajnoki címnek. Csehszlovák élvonalbeli bajnoki szereplések A csapat összesen nyolc alkalommal volt bajnok a csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságban, és ezzel az eredménnyel negyedik az örökranglistán. A klub 1935-ben 1. ČsŠK Bratislava néven vett részt először a professzionális csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályában, mely az 1938–39-es szezonban Csehország német megszállása miatt megszakadt. Ezt követően a csapat a szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságban szerepelt. Az 1945–46-os szezontól ismét az újraalakuló Csehszlovákia bajnokságában vettek részt. A Slovan többnyire jól szerepelt, azonban az 1984–85-ös szezonban kiesett az első osztályból és három idényt alacsonyabb osztályban töltött. 1993 óta, Szlovákia önállóvá válása után, ismét a szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságában vesz részt a csapat. *1945–46-ban két csoportban játszották a bajnokságot Az A és B csoport győztesei rájátszásban döntötték el a bajnoki cím sorsát. A csehszlovák élvonal örökranglistája Szlovák élvonalbeli bajnoki szereplések Az első önállónak nevezhető szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságot 1939-ben, Csehország német megszállása után tartották. A klub ŠK Bratislava néven négy bajnoki címet szerzett. 1944 őszén a bajnokság a megszakadt. A második világháború után a klub ismét a csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokságban szerepelt 1993-ig, az önálló Szlovákia megalakulásáig. Azóta ismét újraéledt a szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság. A 2003–04-es szezon végén a csapat kiesett a szlovák élvonalból és két szezont alacsonyabb osztályban töltött. 1993 óta öt, összesen pedig kilenc bajnokságot nyert meg a Slovan. Ezzel az eredménnyel a legeredményesebb csapat a szlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság első osztályában. *Az alapszakaszt rájátszás követte. A szlovák élvonal örökranglistája *Korábban 1. FC Košice és FC Artmedia Petržalka néven szerepeltek a fenti csapatok. Szereplések a csehszlovák labdarúgókupában A klub összesen 11 alkalommal szerepelt a csehszlovák labdarúgókupa döntőjében és öt ízben hódította el a trófeát. * Kupagyőztes: 1962, 1963, 1968, 1974, 1982 * Ezüstérmes: 1965, 1970, 1972, 1976, 1983, 1989 A csehszlovák labdarúgókupa örökranglistája Szereplések a szlovák labdarúgókupában bélyegkép|100px|A szlovák kupa A klub összesen 13-szor szerepelt a szlovák labdarúgókupa döntőjében és tíz alkalommal hódította el a trófeát. A régi kupa nyertese a csehszlovák kupa döntőjébe jutott. Az új szlovák kupa döntőjébe négyszer jutott be a Slovan és ott háromszor nyert. * Kupagyőztes:'1970, 1972, 1974, 1976, 1982, 1983, 1989, 1994, 1997, 1999 * '''Ezüstérmes:'1971, 1978, 2003 '''A szlovák labdarúgókupa örökranglistája (1993-tól) Szereplések a szlovák labdarúgó-szuperkupában 2009-ben a Slovan az MFK Košice 2-0 arányú legyőzésével megnyerte a szlovák labdarúgó-szuperkupát. Nemzetközi szereplések Bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupája és UEFA-bajnokok ligája A Slovan eddig hét alkalommal indult az UEFA-bajnokok ligájában, illetve annak elődjében, a bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupájában, azonban szereplései során nem sikerült jelentősebb eredményt elérnie. A csapat a 1956–57-es szezonban indult először a bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupájában. Első ellenfele a lengyel KP Legia Warszawa volt a selejtezőkörben. A lengyel csapaton meglehetősen magabiztosan, 4:2-es összesítéssel jutott tovább a Slovan. Az első körben azonban a svájci Grasshopper-Club megoldhatatlan feladat elé állította a szlovák klubot. Az első mérkőzést ugyan 1:0 arányban megnyerte a Slovan, de a visszavágón meglehetősen simán, 2:0-ra kikapott, és így kiesett a további küzdelmekből. Az 1970–71-es kiírásban a csapat első ellenfele a dán B 1903 volt az első körben. A Slovan végül két szoros mérkőzés után jutott tovább 4-3-as összesítéssel. A második körben azonban a görög Panathinaikósz erősebbnek bizonyult a pozsonyi csapatnál. A Panathinaikósz már az első összecsapás során jelentős előnyt szerzett (3-0). A visszavágót ugyan a Slovan nyerte 2-1 arányban, de hátrányát nem sikerült ledolgoznia, így ismét kiesett. Az 1974–75-ös idény rendkívül balszerencsésen alakult a csapat számára. Ellenfele a belga RSC Anderlecht volt az első körben. Az első, gólzáporos mérkőzést a Slovan nyerte 4-2 arányban. A visszavágón azonban a belga csapat sikeresen ledolgozta a hátrányát és összesítésben 5-5-ös eredmény született. Az idegenben rúgott több gólnak köszönhetően így az RSC Anderlecht jutott tovább. Az 1975–76-os kiírásban a csapat ellenfele az angol Derby County FC volt az első körben. Az első mérkőzést a Slovan nyerte 1-0-ra, azonban a visszavágón súlyos, 3-0 arányú vereséget szenvedett és újra kiesett. Az 1992–93-as szezonban indult először a Slovan az UEFA-bajnokok ligájában. Ellenfele az első körben a magyar Ferencvárosi TC volt. A továbbjutás gyakorlatilag már az első mérkőzésen eldőlt, amikor a pozsonyi klub 4-1 arányban legyőzte a magyar csapatot. A visszavágón a Ferencvárosi TC nem tudott megújulni, és a találkozó 0-0-ra végződött. A második körben azonban az AC Milan simán, összesítésben 5-0-ra verte a Slovant. Az 1999–2000-es idény elhozta a csapat eddigi legrosszabb szereplését. A Slovan ellenfele a ciprusi Anórthoszi Ammohósztu volt a második selejtezőkörben. Az első mérkőzést az Anórthoszi Ammohósztu nyerte 2-1 arányban. A visszavágón azonban a Slovan csak 1-1-es döntetlent tudott elérni, és így kiesett a ciprusi csapat ellenében. A 2009–10-es szezonban a Slovan első ellenfele a bosnyák HŠK Zrinjski Mostar volt a második selejtezőkörben. Az első mérkőzést a bosnyák csapat nyerte 1-0 arányban, mely egyben az első győzelme volt az UEFA-bajnokok ligájában. A visszavágón a Slovan magabiztos, látványos játékkal 4-0 arányban verte a HŠK Zrinjski Mostart. A csapat következő ellenfele a görög Olimbiakósz volt. Mindkét mérkőzést a görög csapat nyerte 2-0 arányban, így a Slovan kiesett a kupából. A bajnokcsapatok Európa-kupájában és UEFA-bajnokok ligájában elért eredmények *A több idegenben szerzett gólnak köszönhetően az RSC Anderlecht jutott tovább. Vásárvárosok kupája és UEFA-kupa Az ŠK Slovan Bratislava nem szerepelt az 1955 és 1971 közötti időszakban megrendezésre kerülő, az UEFA-kupa elődjének számító, vásárvárosok kupájában. Az UEFA-kupában kilenc alkalommal indult a csapat, de jelentősebb eredményt eddig nem sikerült elérnie. A Slovan az 1972–73-as szezonban mutatkozott be az UEFA-kupában. Ellenfele a jugoszláv FK Vojvodina volt az első körben. A csapat magabiztosan, 8-1-es összesítéssel jutott tovább a jugoszláv klub ellenében. A második körben a spanyol UD Las Palmas ellen lépett pályára. Az első mérkőzés 2-2-es döntetlenre végződött. A második összecsapás ismét szoros küzdelmet hozott, azonban a spanyol csapat végül 1-0 arányban nyerte a találkozót, így a pozsonyi csapat kiesett a küzdelmekől. Az 1976–77-es kiírásban az izlandi Fram volt a csapat első ellenfele az első körben. A Slovan ismét magabiztosan kezdte a kupát és összesítésben 8-0 arányban győzte le az izlandi klubot. A második körben azonban komolyabb ellenfélre akadt az angol Queens Park Rangers FC csapatában. Az első mérkőzés szoros, 3-3-as eredménnyel végződött. A második találkozón azonban az angol klub meglepte a Slovant és fölényes, 5-2 arányú győzelmével továbbjutott az égszínkékek ellenében. Az 1991–92-es idényben a Slovan ismét az első körben kapcsolódott be a küzdelmekbe. Ellenfele a Real Madrid CF csapata volt. Az első mérkőzésen szoros eredmény született (a Real Madrid nyert 2-1 arányban). A csapat a visszavágón is bravúros teljesítményt nyújtott, de az 1-1-es döntetlen nem volt elég a továbbjutáshoz. Az 1993–94-es szezon ismét szoros küzdelmet hozott, azonban a Slovannak most sem volt szerencséje. Az első körben az angol Aston Villa FC lett a csapat ellenfele. Az első találkozó 0-0-ra végződött, a második összecsapást azonban nagy küzdelem után az angol klub nyerte 2-1 arányban, így a Slovan ismét búcsúzni kényszerült a további küzdelmektől. Az 1994–95-ös idényben a Slovan első ellenfele az északír Portadown FC volt a selejtező körben. A pozsonyi klub nagy fölénnyel, összesítésben 5-0 arányban, jutott túl az ellenfelén. Az első körben, a dán FC København elleni mérkőzések már szorosabb küzdelmet hoztak. Az első mérkőzést a Slovan nyerte 1-0 arányban. A visszavágón a dán csapat nem tudta ledolgozni a hátrányát, és az 1-1-es döntetlennek köszönhetően a Slovan jutott tovább. A második körben a német Borussia Dortmund ellen lépett pályára a csapat. Az első találkozót a Slovan nyerte 2-1-re. A visszavágón azonban a német csapat súlyos, 3-0 arányú vereséget mért a pozsonyi klubra, mely így ismét kiesett a kupából. Az 1995–96-os kiírásban a csapat először a horvát NK Osijek ellen lépett pályára a selejtező körben. A Slovan súlyos vereséget mért a horvát klubra. Előbb 4-0, majd 2-0 arányban diadalmaskodott az Osijek felett. Az első körben ismét német csapat lett a pozsonyi klub ellenfele. Az 1. FC Kaiserslautern elleni első mérkőzés ismét a Slovan győzelmét hozta (2-1). A visszavágón azonban az előző szezonhoz hasonlóan súlyos, 3-0 arányú vereséget szenvedett a csapat, mely így ismét búcsúzni kényszerült a további küzdelmektől. Az 1996–97-es szezonban a Slovan első ellenfele az ír St Patrick's Athletic FC volt az előselejtező körben. Mindkét mérkőzésen szoros eredmény született, de végül a pozsonyi klub jutott tovább 5-3-as összesítéssel. A selejtező körben a csapat a török Trabzonspor ellen lépett pályára. Az első mérkőzést a Slovan nyerte 2-1 arányban. A visszavágón azonban a Trabzonspor fölényes, 4-1 arányú győzelmet aratott, és a pozsonyi csapat ismét kiesett a kupából. A 2000–01-es idényben a csapat a grúz SK Lokomotivi Tbiliszi ellen lépett először pályára a selejtező körben. A Slovan mindkét találkozót 2-0-ra nyerte. Az első körbe bejutva a horvát NK Dinamo Zagreb lett a csapat ellenfele. Az első találkozót a horvát klub fölényesen, 3-0 arányban nyerte. A visszavágón a Slovan nem tudta ledolgozni a hátrányát, és az 1-1-es döntetlennek köszönhetően ismét búcsúzni kényszerült a további küzdelmektől. A 2001–02-es kiírásban a Slovan a walesi Cwmbran Town AFC ellen kezdte a küzdelmeket a selejtező körben. A pozsonyi csapat továbbjutása gyakorlatilag már az első, 4-0-ra megnyert mérkőzés után eldőlt (összesítésben 5-0 lett az eredmény). Az első körben a csapat ellenfele a cseh FC Slovan Liberec lett. Az első találkozót a cseh klub nyerte 2-0 arányban. A visszavágót a Slovan nagy küzdelem után megnyerte, de az 1-0 arányú győzelem nem volt elég a továbbjutáshoz. Az UEFA-kupában elért eredmények Európa-liga A Slovan a 2009–2010-es szezonban indult először az Európa-ligában, amely korábban UEFA-kupa néven volt ismert. A csapat az UEFA-bajnokok ligájából való kiesése után lett jogosult a kupában való részvételre. A küzdelmekbe a rájátszásban kapcsolódott be, ahol ellenfele a holland AFC Ajax lett. Az első mérkőzésen a holland csapat súlyos, 5-0 arányú vereséget mért a pozsonyi klubra. A Slovan a visszavágón nem tudott megújulni és az AFC Ajax újabb, ezúttal 2-0 arányú győzelme a szlovák csapat kiesését eredményezte. Az Európa-ligában elért eredmények Kupagyőztesek Európa-kupája A Slovan összesen hét alkalommal indult a kupagyőztesek Európa-kupájában (az 1998–1999-es idény után a kupa megszűnt), és egy ízben, az 1968–1969-es szezonban nyerte el ezt a trófeát az FC Barcelona legyőzésével. A Slovan az 1962–63-as szezonban szerepelt először a kupagyőztesek Európa-kupájában. Első ellenfele a svájci FC Lausanne-Sport volt a második körben. Két szoros mérkőzés után a Slovan 2:1-es összesítéssel bejutott a negyeddöntőbe. Itt a csapat az angol Tottenham Hotspur FC ellen lépett pályára. Az első találkozót a Slovan nyerte 2:0 arányban. A visszavágón azonban az angol csapat katasztrofális, 6:0 arányú vereséget mért a pozsonyi csapatra, amely így kiesett a kupából. Az 1963–64-as kiírásban a csapat első ellenfele a finn HPS Helsinki volt a selejtező körben. Az összecsapások a Slovan fölényes, összesítésben 12:2 arányú győzelmét hozták. Az első körben a csapat a walesi Borough United FC ellen lépett pályára, és a két mérkőzés után 4:0 volt az eredmény a Slovan javára. A negyeddöntőbe bejutva a csapat a skót Celtic FC-vel találkozott. Mindkét mérkőzés a skót csapat 1:0 arányú győzelmével végződött és a Slovan kiesett a kupából. Az 1968–69-es idényben először a jugoszláv FK Bor ellen lépett pályára a csapat az első körben. Az első mérkőzést a Slovan nyerte 3:0 arányban. A második találkozón kiengedett a csapat, és a jugoszláv klub játékosai mindent megtettek, hogy ledolgozzák a hátrányukat, de ehhez a pályán elért 2:0 nem volt elégséges. A második körben a portugál FC Porto ellen lépett pályára a Slovan. Az első összecsapás a portugál csapat 1:0 arányú győzelmét hozta. A visszavágón azonban a Slovan alaposan meglepte az FC Porto csapatát, és fölényes 4:0 arányú győzelmet aratott. A negyeddöntőben az olasz Torino FC ellen két szoros mérkőzést játszott a csapat és összesítésben 3:1 arányban győzte le ellenfelét. Az elődöntőben a skót Dunfermline Athletic FC elleni első mérkőzés eredménye 1:1 lett. A visszavágó is szoros küzdelmet hozott, és a Slovan végül 1:0 arányban nyerte a találkozót. A döntőben a csapat ellenfele a spanyol FC Barcelona volt. A mérkőzést 1969. május 21-én 19 órakor kezdték a csapatok Bázelben, közel 20 ezer néző előtt. Michal Vičan edző a nagytermetű védőre, Alexander Horváthra építette a csapatát, mely látványos játékkal lepte meg mind a nézőket, mind a spanyol klub játékosait. A Slovan már a második percben vezetéshez jutott Ľudovít Cvetler jóvoltából. 14 perccel később José António Zaldúa találata kiegyenlítette a mérkőzés állását. Ezt azonban Vladimír Hrivnák, majd Ján Čapkovič góljai követték a 30. és a 42. percben. A Slovan uralta a játékot az első félidőben. A második félidő eleje Carles Rexach góljával kezdődött, azonban a Slovan képes volt megtartani az előnyét, és jó játékával megérdemelten nyerte meg a kupát. Az 1969–70-es szezon nagy csalódást okozott az előző évi kupagyőzelem után. A Slovan a jugoszláv NK Dinamo Zagreb ellen kezdte meg a küzdelmeket az első körben. Az első mérkőzés a jugoszláv csapat biztos, 3:0 arányú győzelmével végződött. A visszavágón a Slovan nem tudott megújulni, és csak egy gól nélküli döntetlenre futotta az erejéből, így mindjárt az első körben kiesett a kupából. Az 1982–83-as kiírás sem hozott több szerencsét a Slovannak. Első ellenfele az olasz FC Internazionale volt az első körben. Az első találkozót az olasz csapat nyerte 2-0 arányban. A második mérkőzés szoros küzdelmet hozott, azonban a Slovan 2-1-es győzelme nem volt elég a továbbjutáshoz. Az 1989–90-es idényben a csapat az első körben a svájci Grasshopper-Club ellen lépett pályára. Az első mérkőzés a pozsonyi csapat magabiztos, 3-0 arányú győzelmével végződött. A visszavágón azonban a svájci csapat alaposan meglepte a Slovant. A rendes játékidőben összesítésben döntetlenre álltak a csapatok. A hosszabbításban azonban ismét a Grasshopper-Club tudott betalálni a kapuba, mely a szlovák csapat kiesését jelentette a kupából. Az 1997–98-as szezonban a csapat első ellenfele a bolgár PFK Levszki Szófia volt a selejtezőkörben. A két mérkőzés szoros küzdelmet hozott, melyből végül a Slovan került ki győztesen. Az első körbe bejutva az angol Chelsea FC azonban már leküzdhetetlen ellenfelet jelentett a Slovan számára. Mindkét mérkőzést az angol csapat nyerte 2-0 arányban és a pozsonyi csapat ismét búcsúzni kényszerült a kupától. A kupagyőztesek Európa-kupájában elért eredmények *Hosszabbítás után. Közép-európai kupa A közép-európai kupában nyolc alkalommal indult a Slovan, de a trófeát nem sikerült megnyernie. Ez a kupa a második világháború előtt élte a fénykorát és 1992-ben megszűnt, mivel addigra teljesen elvesztette a jelentőségét. A csapat egyszer jutott be a döntőbe, egyszer az elődöntőbe. Az 1955-ös szezonban mutatkozott be a Slovan a közép-európai kupában. Első ellenfele a jugoszláv FK Vojvodina volt a negyeddöntőben. Az első mérkőzés gól nélküli döntetlenre végződött. A visszavágó a Slovan magabiztos, 3:0 arányú győzelmét hozta. Az elődöntőben a csapat ellenfele az ugyancsak csehszlovák AC Dukla Praha volt. A két csapat nagy küzdelmet vívott a továbbjutásért. Az első találkozó végeredménye 0:0, a másodiké 2:2 lett. Tekintve, hogy ekkor nem számítottak az idegenben lőtt gólok, újabb mérkőzés lejátszására volt szükség. A harmadik összecsapás is szoros küzdelmet hozott, melyből végül az AC Dukla Praha került ki győztesen (2:1). A pozsonyi csapat így kiesett a kupából. Az 1956-os kiírás küzdelmeihez ismét a negyeddöntőben csatlakozott a Slovan. Ellenfele az osztrák SK Rapid Wien volt. A mérkőzések nagy küzdelmet hoztak, a Slovan összesítésben 3:4-ra alulmaradt az osztrák csapattal szemben, így ismét búcsúzni kényszerült a kupából. Az 1957-es idényben a csapat első ellenfele a jugoszláv FK Vojvodina volt a negyeddöntőben. Az első mérkőzés a pozsonyi csapat nyerte 1:0 arányban. A visszavágón azonban a jugoszláv csapat uralta a játékot, és megsemmisítő, 6:0 arányú győzelme a Slovan kiesését jelentette. Az 1960-as szezon lebonyolítása rendhagyó módon zajlott. A tornán öt ország vett részt, fejenként hat csapattal. A klubok által elért eredményeket országonként összesítették. A csapat ellenfele a jugoszláv FK Partizan volt. Az első mérkőzést a Slovan nyerte 2:1-re. A visszavágó azonban a jugoszláv csapat magabiztos, 4:1 arányú győzelmét hozta. A csehszlovák klubok a harmadik helyen végeztek 13 ponttal, négy ponttal lemaradva az első helyezett magyaroktól. Az 1962-es kiírásban a csapatokat négy négyes csoportra osztották és a csoportgyőztesek jutottak be az elődöntőbe. A Slovan a magyar Budapesti Honvéd, az olasz Bologna FC és a jugoszláv FK Crvena Zvezda csapataival került egy csoportba. A Budapesti Honvéd elleni találkozók szoros küzdelmet hoztak. Az első mérkőzést a magyar csapat, a visszavágót pedig a Slovan nyerte 2:1 arányban. A Bologna FC elleni első találkozó az olasz csapat sikerét hozta el (3:0). A második mérkőzésen a Slovan szoros küzdelemben, 2:1 arányban nyert. A FK Crvena Zvezda elleni mérkőzések is szoros eredménnyel zárultak. A Slovan előbb 1:0 arányban győzött, majd 1:1-es döntetlent ért el a jugoszláv csapat ellen. A pozsonyi csapatnak nem volt szerencséje, mert a csoport végeredménye meglehetősen szoros volt, így hét ponttal a harmadik helyen végzett. A Bologna FC egy ponttal, az FK Crvena Zvezda pedig a jobb gólarányának köszönhetően előzte meg. Az 1964-es idény küzdelmeibe a negyeddöntőben kapcsolódott be a Slovan. A jugoszláv FK Željezničar az első mérkőzésen szoros, 2:1 arányú győzelmet aratott. A visszavágón azonban a Slovan meggyőző teljesítmény mutatott és 3:0 arányban győzte le az ellenfelét. Az elődöntőben a magyar Vasas SC ellen lépett pályára a csapat. Az első összecsapás 1:1-re végződött. A második találkozón elért 2:0 arányú győzelemnek köszönhetően azonban a Slovan jutott be a döntőbe. Az ugyancsak csehszlovák TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo elleni első összecsapás gól nélküli döntetlenre végződött. A visszavágón azonban nem tudtak megújulni a Slovan játékosai és TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo 2-0 arányban nyerte mind a mérkőzést, mind a kupát. Az 1966–67-es szezonban a Slovan a magyar Újpesti Dózsa ellen lépett pályára az első körben. A továbbjutás kérdése gyakorlatilag már az első mérkőzésen eldőlt, mivel a magyar csapat megsemmisítő, 5:1 arányú győzelmet aratott. A visszavágón a Slovan nem tudta ledolgozni a hátrányát, és az 1:1-es döntetlennnek köszönhetően kiesett a kupából. Az 1987–88-as kiírásban a csapatokat két hármas csoportra osztották és a csoportgyőztesek jutottak be az döntőbe. Az olasz Pescara elleni mérkőzést a Slovan nyerte 1-0 arányban, de a magyar Váci Izzó MTE súlyos, 6-0 arányú vereséget mért a csapatra, amely így kiesett a kupából. A közép-európai kupában elért eredmények *A döntetleneknek köszönhetően újabb, harmadik mérkőzére került sor és az AC Dukla Praha jutott tovább. *Öt ország szerepelt a kupán, egyenként hat csapattal. Minden klub csak egy ellenféllel játszott, a szerzett pontokat pedig összesítették. Az első helyezett így Magyarország lett. Csehszlovákia a harmadik helyen végzett. Intertotó-kupa Az Intertotó-kupában a Slovan összesen 14-szer indult, és tíz alkalommal hódította el a trófeát. Az 1961–1962-es és az 1963–1964-es szezonokban az elő- illetve a negyeddöntőig jutott a csapat. A többi kiírásban csak a csoportköröket tartották meg, melynek nyertesei automatikusan kupagyőztesek lettek. Az 1995-ös idényig megtartott sorozatot nem az Európai Labdarúgó-szövetség rendezte, és így annak eredményeit nem ismeri el hivatalosnak. Az új, 1995 utáni kupában a csapat csak egy alkalommal indult. Kupagyőztes: 1968, 1970, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1977, 1990, 1992, 1993, 1994 Az Intertotó-kupában elért eredmények Nem az UEFA rendezésében (1995-ig) *A hosszabbítás sem hozott változást az eredményben. Az Odra Opole pénzfeldobással jutott tovább. Az 1966–1967-es szezon után csak a csoportköröket tartották meg. A csoportok győztesei nyerték meg a kupát. Az UEFA rendezésében Összesítés * 2010. március 11-én: *A nem az UEFA rendezésében megrendezett Intertotó-kupa mérkőzések kivételével, mivel ezeket az eredményeket a szövetség nem ismeri el. Az összesítés nem tartalmazza az UEFA által el nem ismert kupákat sem. Játékoskeret 2010. március 11-én: Ismertebb játékosok A Slovan gólkirályai az élvonalban Csehszlovák élvonal * 1971–72 Ján Čapkovič 19 gól * 1980–81 Marián Masný 16 gól * 1991–92 Peter Dubovský 27 gól * 1992–93 Peter Dubovský 24 gól Szlovák élvonal * 1939–40 Tomáš Porubský 27 gól * 1940–41 Ján Arpáš 19 gól * 1941–42 Ján Arpáš 19 gól * 1943–44 Ján Arpáš 28 gól * 2008–09 Pavol Masaryk 15 gól Stadion bélyegkép|250px|A Tehelné Pole Stadion A Tehelné Pole Stadion az ŠK Slovan Bratislava és a szlovák labdarúgó-válogatott hazai stadionja, mely Pozsony Tehelné Pole (magyarul Téglamező) kerületében található. A létesítmény 30 085 fő befogadásra alkalmas. A pálya hosszúsága 105, szélessége pedig 68 méter. A stadion építésére az első Szlovák Köztársaság ideje alatt került sor. 1938-ban, mikor a Harmadik Birodalom megszállta Pozsony Petržalka kerületét, a szlovák főváros elveszítette szinte az összes sportlétesítményét. Az építési munkálatok 1939-ben kezdődtek, és bár 1940-ben átadták, egyes munkálatok 1944-ig tartottak. A stadion ezt követően a klub hazai pályája lett. Hivatalos felavatására 1940 szeptemberében került sor, ekkor 25 000 férőhellyel rendelkezett. Az első nemzetközi mérkőzésre 1940. október 27-én került sor a stadionban, mikor a csapat a német Hertha BSC együttesét fogadta. A találkozó 2:2-re végződött. A régi stadion felújítási munkálataira 1961-ben került sor. A tribün hozzáadásával a férőhelyek száma jelentősen megnőtt, és a létesítmény 45 000 fő befogadására volt alkalmas. A felújítás során, a pálya rendbehozatala mellett, a stadiont világítással és eredményjelző táblával látták el. Később a létesítmény kapacitása 30 085 főre csökkent. Induló Slovan, do toho! Belasí jak obloha, sú naši chlapci na tráve, talent majú od boha, bojovnosť majú v svojej povahe. A preto poďme Slovan, poďme Slovan, všetci Slovan do toho! Keď belasí útočia, súperi hrozný strach majú, pred bránou to roztočia a vtedy góly len padajú. A preto poďme Slovan, poďme Slovan, všetci Slovan do toho! Obrana je pozorná, súper ňou neprerazí, nálada je výborná, určite Slovan zasa zvíťazí. A preto poďme Slovan, poďme Slovan, všetci Slovan do toho! Slovanisti vždy fandia a celým srdcom skandujú, svoje city netaja, veď Slovan Bratislava milujú. A preto poďme Slovan, poďme Slovan, všetci Slovan do toho! Szurkolók, riválisok bélyegkép|jobbra|220px|A Belasá šlachta ultrái Az ŠK Slovan Bratislava rendelkezik az egyik leghíresebb szurkolótáborral Szlovákiában. A csapat iránti szeretet és szenvedély jeleként jelentős számú Slovan szurkoló jelenik meg a csapat vendégszereplései alkalmával is. Mérkőzéseiket komoly rendőri készültség kíséri. A legjelentősebb szurkolói csoportokat az Ultras Slovan és a Belasá šlachta ultrái képezik. Kapcsolatuk különösen rossz az ugyancsak vehemens Spartak Trnava ultráival, és a két csapat találkozóit gyakran szurkolói erőszak követi. A 2008 szeptemberében megrendezett, egymás elleni mérkőzést követően rendőri beavatkozásra volt szükség a közrend megőrzése érdekében. Jellemző, hogy a rendőrség 2009 májusában, az egymás elleni találkozójukra nagy erőket vezényelt ki, annak ellenére, hogy a mérkőzést zárt kapuk mögött játszották. Ugyancsak botrány kísérte a Slovan dunaszerdahelyi, FK DAC 1904 Dunajská Streda elleni vendégszereplését 2008 novemberében, bár ezúttal a rendőrségé volt a főszerep. A dunaszerdahelyi csapat szereplését számos felvidéki magyar, illetve magyarországi szurkoló kívánta megtekinteni. A mérkőzés több volt, mint egy szimpla bajnoki. A Slovan, mint „igazi szlovák nemzeti csapat” csapott össze a „magyar csapattal.” Már a találkozó előtt hetekkel megkezdődtek az üzengetések, plakátok, videók formájában. A stadionba rengeteg szurkoló érkezett, legalább 10 000-en lehettek. Rendbontás hazai részről nem történt, a vendégszurkolók azonban görögtüzeket dobáltak a pályára. Ennek ellenére a rendfenntartó erők a hazai szektorokba nyomultak be és válogatás nélkül, brutálisan ütöttek mindenkit. A rendőri fellépés következtében 16 magyar és 15 szlovák szurkolót állítottak elő a szlovák rendőrök, valamint 50 fő kórházi ellátásra szorult. A rendőrök intézkedését illetően azonban felmerült, hogy indokolatlanul és aránytalanul léptek fel a magyar szurkolókkal szemben, ami tekintve a két ország közötti feszült helyzetet, külügyminiszteri egyeztetést vont maga után. Göncz Kinga külügyminiszter arra kérte a szlovák hatóságokat, hogy vizsgálják ki az esetet. Az ŠK Slovan Bratislava legnagyobb riválisai az FC Spartak Trnava (mérkőzéseiket, mint a fentiekből is kitűnik, gyakran kíséri szurkolói erőszak) és az FK Inter Bratislava, valamint az MFK Petržalka. Az FC Spartak Trnava csapatával már a csehszlovák labdarúgó-bajnokság alatt jelentős versengés alakult ki, mivel a Slovannal együtt csak ez a két szlovák klub indult jelentősebb eséllyel a cseh csapatok mellett a bajnoki cím megszerzéséért. Az egymás elleni versengésből, a bajnoki címek és kupák megszerzését tekintve, egyelőre az ŠK Slovan Bratislava került ki győztesen, jelentősen megelőzve a riválisait. A klub eddigi edzői Jegyzetek Elsődleges források * Az ŠK Slovan Bratislava a Gfdb.com honlapján * UEFA: ŠK Slovan Bratislava * RSSSF: Slovakia - List of Champions * RSSSF: Czechoslovakia - List of Champions * RSSSF: Slovakia - List of Cup Finals * RSSSF: Czechoslovakia - List of Cup Finals * Az ŠK Slovan Bratislava hivatalos honlapja(szlovákul) * A Slovan Misto honlapja * Új Szó:Slovan Bratislava (hírek) Külső hivatkozások * Az ŠK Slovan Bratislava profilja a Slovakfutball honlapján * Slovan Bratislava hírek a Pepsifoci honlapján * Az ŠK Slovan Bratislava profilja és mérkőzései a Focitipp honlapján * Az Ultras Slovan honlapja (szlovákul) * A Belasá šlachta honlapja (szlovákul) Kategória:Szlovák labdarúgócsapatok Kategória:Pozsony Kategória:1919-ben alapított labdarúgócsapatok